


Boda Real

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bodas, Costumbres mazoku, Festejos, M/M, POV Yuuri, Pareja establecida, Romance, comedia, novel canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Finalmente el compromiso da su fruto y es la hora de concretar lo que todos los ciudadanos de Shin Makoku han estado esperando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz navidad roquelg! Este es mi regalo para el Secret Santa que se organizó en Tumblr, espero que te guste y capas te saque una que otra sonrisa. Tal como dice el título es la boda real, intenté incorporas detalles graciosos sobre costumbres mazoku como querias.

**Boda Real - Oneshot**

.

.

.

.

.

—Y eso es todo sobre la economía del reino Su Majestad, el siguiente punto en la lista es...

Antes de que el diligente Lord von Christ pueda continuar, la silla gira abruptamente hacia otro noble y el contenido de mi estomago tarda tres segundos en acompañar al resto de mi cuerpo. Tuve alrededor de quince minutos de paz durante la ultima conversación, pero no se cuanto mas estoy dispuesto a aguantar.

—De verdad, espero que el siguiente punto sea sobre abolir la silla durante las reuniones...

Mi comentario es completamente ignorado, pese a que soy, legítimamente, la persona con mas rango en esta sala.

—Su Majestad, permitame hablar libremente —aunque Lord Gyllenhal se toma un momento para esperar que yo asienta, me da la sensación que no era tan importante mi consentimiento—. Nadie pone en duda su buen desempeño durante los últimos años, pero cierto malestar, no, malestar no es la palabra adecuada... ciertas preocupaciones han comenzado a tener influencia en la opinión publica.

Muevo forzosamente la muñeca y trato de estirar los dedos bajo la apretada cinta de cuero. —Si, si, me he portado bien hasta ahora, digo, como rey. Mal que bien. Como sea. Que tal si votamos, el que este a favor de desinstalar la silla a partir de la reunión que viene que levante la mano.

Es un tanto complicado, pero creo que se entiende que mi gesto es a favor. Por si las dudas, con las dos manos.

La silla gira con violencia ciento ochenta grados. Hay atracciones de Disneylandia que podrían sentir envidia. Esta vez la cara frente a mi es un oso bebé, el transmisor en la mesa delante de él no tiene la mejor calidad de sonido y la voz del representante de Grantz sale distorsionada.

—El pueblo cuestiona si no es hora de asentarse definitivamente en el reino, Su Majestad.

—Pensé que ya estaba bastante asentado aquí, después de todo el castillo es mi única casa.

Contengo la respiración en anticipación, la silla gira de nuevo. Esta vez son tres asientos hacia la izquierda. Me gustaría que al menos fuera para un lado y para el otro, como para compensar un poco. Esta cara la conozco bien, así que no puedo evitar sentir rencor por el hecho de que apretara el botón y contribuyera con un giro mas. ¡Lord von Voltaire, ¿acaso eres incapaz de sentir empatía sabiendo que esta silla es cosa de Anissina?!

—La opinión publica está lejos de ser la misma que la de sus allegados, y no hace falta mencionar que la manipulación mediática influye.

La silla gira de nuevo. Lord von Christ, con su semblante de negocios que casi solo veo en eventos oficiales. Pensé que me querías.

—Por supuesto que nos hemos encargado de regular lo que ha sido publicado. —No me cabe duda, ya que él está completamente metido en el rubro editorial—. Pero la columna de chismes tiene cierta libertad, y aunque algunas noticias parezcan inocentes, han comenzado a pesar los comentarios sobre cierto tema...

—Günter, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? Por favor se directo.

Al no andarme con rodeos, mi tutor se sorprende y se queda pasmado durante unos segundos. Los suficiente como para que alguien apriete el botón de nuevo. Rayos, Gwen, ¡no tienes que pelearle la palabra en este momento!

—Como decía. La opinión publica no cuenta con la misma información que sus allegados cercanos, la gente no está convencida de que su estadía sea permanente teniendo la opción de viajar entre mundos. Si no hubiera hecho eso de publico conocimiento —oh, su mirada acusatoria da miedo, esta claro que me hace responsable directo de lo que sea que haya pasado—, entonces el pueblo no haría conjeturas libremente sobre abandonar este mundo para no volver.

—Momento, momento. ¿Qué quieres decir? —siguen sin ser realmente claros con cual es el punto más allá de lo obvio.

La silla gira y esta vez es Wolf. Mi cara no es agradable, estoy intentando poner esa expresión que a él le sale tan fácil, la de "te las vas a ver conmigo mas tarde en privado".

Mas te vale que seas el primero en levantar la mano para abolir esta cosa que ha sido culpa de tu madre.

—Lo que Lord von Voltaire quiere decir es que la gente teme que un día de estos desaparezcas en uno de tus viajes y no vuelvas.

Oh. Puesto en palabras simples, pues tiene sentido. Hace tiempo que él ya no tiene esas dudas, ni Greta tampoco, pero hubo un tiempo en que ellos, mm, y también varios otros, sospechaban lo mismo.

—No hay forma de que haga eso.

Wolf ladea la cabeza y frunce ligeramente el ceño, pese a su silencio, su expresión no muestra duda. Pero está claro que los demás no sienten lo mismo.

Hago un paneo general de la sala y noto inquietud. Exceptuando a Gwendal y Anissina que no muestran demasiado interés, incluso Günter está algo nervioso respecto a este tema.

—Nunca haría eso —repito con firmeza. Por si acaso.

Haciendo las cuentas rápido, cinco años en términos mazoku no es tanto, eso me hace sentir inseguro en secreto a mi también.

La silla gira de golpe, esta vez es Lord von Rochefort.

—El pueblo exige que consume su matrimonio para determinar que ha atado lazos permanentes con el reino. Y sea de paso, con este mundo.

Giramos de nuevo cinco asientos. La pareja von Radford. Voy a vomitar, y eso nada tiene que ver conque a veces ellos son demasiado cariñosos en publico.

—Un matrimonio sin amor es cuestionable, no me parece que eso satisfaga la necesidad de confirmar sus fuertes lazos con el reino.

Me parece que lo que no se va a satisfacer es las ganas de la gente de ver una historia de amor. Como si mi vida fuera una novela o algo.

Giramos. Murata, vas a pagar caro el contribuir a lo mal que me siento.

—Si de amor se trata, entonces déjenle continuar con su equipo de béisbol, no hay nada que que lo convenza más de quedarse que la oportunidad de tener una carrera profesional en este mundo. No suena bien Shibuya, jugador profesional de las ligas mayores de Shin Makoku, ¿qué te parece?

Te odio tanto. ¡Giremos una vez mas! No tengo fuerzas para hacer ningún comentario, temo abrir la boca y que lo que salga no sean palabras.

Y así continua unas cinco veces mas, para cuando no me parece mala idea literalmente presentar mi desayuno a todos los presentes para demostrar que esto no va bien, por fin se detiene por varios minutos. La discusión continua con algunos de los otros nobles de menor rango que ocupan los lugares contra la pared.

Para cuando recupero mi respiración normal y las cosas se pone mas acaloradas intento interrumpir. —Oigan... —no tengo las fuerzas, o no desean parar a pesar de que intento hablar un par de veces hasta que me canso. —¡Silencio!

Las penetrantes miradas me intimidan, pero no puedo vacilar.

—No veo cual es el problema. —Mi seguridad contribuye a la calma general, pero hay un par de rostros que parecen querer cuestionar de inmediato, al parecer es desconcertante. Antes de que la silla gire o nada parecido, volteo la cabeza dos asientos mas allá y lo miro directamente. —Siempre y cuando Lord von Bielefeld esté de acuerdo.

Las palabras que estaba por decir mueren en su boca con la mano en alto, su mandíbula cuelga ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Lo perdimos, no soy el único en notarlo y aunque la silla no gira para verlo reconozco la voz de von Wincott.

—¿Está dispuesto a casarse? —dice en una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. Supongo que le interesa el tema porque es un apasionado esposo y padre joven.

¿Qué, no he sido lo suficientemente claro?

—Así es. Es algo que iba a pasar en algún momento, ¿verdad? Te comprometes, te casas. —Ponerlo en palabras me incomoda un poquito, tamborileo los dedos sobre la madera pero no puedo dejar de mostrarme decidido frente a todos—. En realidad, no pensaba casarme tan joven, pero siendo que ya han intentado una vez convencerme de un matrimonio falso para engañar al enemigo, y que parece que en este reino les preocupa tanto sobre si me quedare o no y es realmente necesario... no veo una mejor alternativa que adelantarlo.

No se si Wolfram vuelve a estar consciente o no pero hace un ruido raro.

—Wolf, suenas como un sapo rototo de esos amarillos. —Los que hacen nido en esa parte del castillo a la cual se supone que no debería ir sin escolta porque está en reparaciones.

Él se levanta y se acerca hasta mi silla en el centro de la sala, sacando un papel del bolsillo de su pecho. No necesito que me diga que es, lo que no sabia es que llevaba mas copias encima.

—Para resolverlo ahora —dice escuetamente en voz alta sin aclarar para los presentes.

Lo miro unos segundos a los ojos, mi dedo apenas roza el papel blanco de buena calidad, su firma ya está puesta. Me pregunto si cada unos cuantos meses lo iba renovando, se ve bastante nuevo.

—Oye... ¿No preferirías otra cosa? No lo se, una fiesta, ¿o algo mas tradicional?

A los nobles les encantada la idea de echar la casa por la ventana.

.

.

.

Teóricamente ese día, hace una semana durante la reunión, me he casado.

Firmamos un papel ante todos y es más que valido, tuvimos a las diez casas nobles de testigos así que es completamente incuestionable la veracidad del documento. Al parecer la ultima vez que la firma se realizo frente a tanta gente fue hace unos trescientos años, así que ha habido una buena primera plana en el diario.

La verdad es que no he notado la diferencia, ha sido como un cumpleaños donde crees que mágicamente algo cambiara peor en realidad es un día mas en tu vida. Solo que recibes muchas felicitaciones. En mi caso, las he recibido hasta que ya no era ni un poquito incomodo, sino que repetía las mismas frases de agradecimiento en piloto automático.

He tenido tiempo para pensarlo, y tendré al menos un mes o dos mas hasta que llegue el día de la fiesta, y me parece que ha sido la decisión correcta.

Fue un impulso acceder así de rápido a algo que no había planeado correctamente, y que de hecho no hemos discutido con Wolfram por años. Ni el ni yo estábamos preocupados por el tema.

—¿Qué color prefieres para esto? —me pregunta mientras me extiende una especie de catalogo. Todo lo que veo son flores y no entiendo.

—Oh, el marfil es tan bonito —comenta Greta, toma la revista y comienza a pasar las páginas, tiene un pequeño pilón de papeles sobre la mesa a modo de marcadores.

Hay una pila de esos catálogos sobre la mesa donde tomamos el té en mi despacho. He logrado mantenerme ajeno a la conversación hasta ahora, sumido en los documentos de estado, pero sinceramente preferiría tomar algo de aire.

—El rojo es estridente, pero es bastante popular esta temporada. A nadie le hace mal un poco de pasión~ —comenta Josak.

—Cherie estaría de acuerdo con eso —ríe Murata.

El césped verde ondeando en el viento, uniformes azules y negros... mis fantasías están muy lejos de lo que creen ellos.

Conrart, apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados un tanto mas lejos, me ve a los ojos cuando volteo al volver a la realidad y sonríe. Él entiende. Deslizo suavemente la silla para escapar...

—¿Qué color te gusta? —presiona Wolf.

—Azul. Mi color favorito es el azul.

Él frunce el ceño y toma varias revistas, pasando las paginas una atrás de la otra y me grita sobre no se que juego de tazas mientras estoy ya casi cruzando por la puerta.

—¿Qué tal este...? ¡AH, Yuuri! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡..Me encanta! Tienes buen gusto, lo dejo a tu criterio. ¡Estaré en el campo, nos vemos!

.

.

.

Esa noche, y todas las subsiguientes, el escritorio de nuestra habitación rebosa de revistas y libros sobre decoración, comida y vaya a saber que más que no comprendo. Mi sentido de la estética es demasiado pobre.

Al meterme a la cama, hoy también crujen los papeles sobre las sabanas y tengo miedo de aplastar lo que no debo. Wolfram está concentrado en tomar notas mientras pasa de una guía a la otra. Lo observo en silencio como siempre, ya no intento hacer la típica pregunta de si puedo ayudarle, porque he fallado miserablemente veces anteriores.

A pesar de eso, tengo una pregunta. Me recuesto de lado apoyando el rostro en mi mano y lo observo. Está muy concentrado.

—Oye, Wolf.

—¿Mmm?

Sus ojos verde transparente no se mueven de las hojas.

—Has estado loco con los detalles desde hace semanas. —Él no me mira y me pongo inquieto así que comienzo a moverme y cambiar de posición, los papeles crujen nuevamente, ay. —¿Tanto te gusta la decoración de eventos?

Es decir, él tiene madera de artista... o eso creo. Sea como sea, tiene ese tipo de sensibilidades de las cuales yo carezco por completo. Incluso su vinculo con Greta tiene raíces muy fuertes en ese sentido, por supuesto que confiaría mas en su recomendación para la ropa que en la mía... o adornos para la nueva temporada, o lo que sea.

—No me interesa particularmente.

—¿Eh...? —tardo un poco en procesarlo y recapitular las cosas que se que le gustan—. Pero, incluso has dibujado el diseño de las invitaciones, así que pensé que todo esto te gustaba. Aunque supongo que de eso a elegir hasta el color de los cubre sillas... No se si decir que es todo lo mismo, vas a ofenderte de nuevo.

Él me mira con esa cara que me advierte que no diga nada mas sobre lo que no tengo idea. Es delicado discutir sobre arte sin que me retruque mi falta de cultura. Cierra el libro que estaba mirando y hace a un lado el lápiz y la libreta, parece que es todo por hoy. Mientras acomoda el resto del desorden que ha hecho conversamos.

Estoy un poco ansioso porque esta barrera de cosas entre nosotros sobre la cama desaparezca.

—Las tarjetas son algo que siempre quise hacer, el resto no me apasiona realmente.

Mi mirada da pie a que continué cuando me observa brevemente. Me es fácil notar el cambio en su expresión, de repente se vuelve algo mas tímido. Lo siguiente que dirá es algo que seguramente le cuesta.

—...Pero siendo que es algo que tu pediste, quería hacerlo yo mismo.

Rayos, ahora no se quien de los dos debería sentir vergüenza. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo he visto así de vulnerable, no es como si no conociera esta faceta, pero usualmente Wolf actúa correcto y le cuesta ser honesto con sus sentimientos.

—No tienes que...

—Pero quiero hacerlo. —Sus ojos verdes llenos de seguridad no me intimidan pero me dejan sin palabras.

Mis dedos tamborilean suavemente sobre mi boca mientras observo las sabanas. Sus manos levanta los últimos bultos de hojas en silencio y las cosas se apilan en la mesita de luz o incluso en el piso de su lado.

Finalmente puedo cruzar la frontera con mi pie y tocar su cuerpo. Pensé que esa conexión seria suficiente para dormir, como ha pasado otras noches en las que él no ha decidido terminar tan temprano, pero la ausencia de barreras es demasiado tentadora. El sonido seco de las sabanas me acaricia cuando me muevo y me pego a su cuerpo caliente, intentando encontrar cobijo en su brazo.

Le dejaré seguir acariciándome el cabello en silencio y podemos olvidar ese tema tan sentimental para no sentirnos incómodos. Ya fue suficiente el esfuerzo de poner en palabras nuestras dudas sobre el casamiento en privado luego de aquel anuncio publico que hicimos a las apuradas.

Es fácil saludar y sonreír para el diario y dar explicaciones vagas de que ya es tiempo, pero esa es solo nuestra fachada. Cuando se trata de discutir esas cosas con él, no puedo evitar sentirme un poquito nervioso, aunque todo lo que dice Wolf siempre me hace sentir calidez en el pecho.

Para cuando creo que estoy ruborizándome al pensar en esa clase de cosas, Wolfram me da una razón mucho mas vulgar para sentirme abochornado.

—Oye, ¿dónde estás poniendo la mano?

—Ah, no estabas dormido.

—No, no lo estoy. Y este no es momento para que me andes metiendo mano, ¿sabes?

Estábamos teniendo uno de esos momentos, pero parece que le importa poco. Esto es típico, él siempre ha sido así, y yo siempre he sido el que se queja. Aunque la idea no me desagrade.

Repentinamente cambio el tema.

—Hace tiempo me he estado preguntando, ¿cómo es realmente toda la cultura aquí respecto a los casamientos? Cada vez que imagino una festividad o algo de ese estilo, termina siendo todo lo contrario. De verdad que me gustaría estar preparado para no meter la pata en mi propia boda.

Wolfram me responde mirando al techo con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sin moverse de mi trasero.

—Mm, bueno, para los divorcios...

—Oye, oye, ¡apenas me estoy casando!

—Bueno, pero es lo único en lo que me ha venido a la mente. Ya sabes, esa tradición de cantar bajo la ventana luego de hacer sonar el vidrio con una piedrita, que en realidad venia antiguamente de arrojar una piedra mucho más grande y romper los vidrios. Eso ya no se hace para las proposiciones, pero al parecer es un tanto común para las rupturas...

—¿Eh, no es eso un tanto extremo? O es que realmente fue una mala ruptura... Pero ahora que lo dices, me preguntaba si había alguna clase de forma especifica de pedir un divorcio, ya sabes, eso que paso en Seisa me dejó pensando...

—Una piedra... O bosta de caballo.

Hay un largo silencio. Wolf... solo... mm, no puedo creer que a veces diga esas cosas o palabras que uno no esperaría de su boca con tanta normalidad.

—...No tengo palabras para describir lo que pienso. Pero me gustaría que aclaremos ahora que sea parte del contrato que no puedas hacer eso, especialmente la segunda opción.

Él luce tan serio que parecería contemplarlo como una opción si nos va mal, pero su expresión actuada para preocuparme se desmorona rápidamente y comienza a reír. Es tan malo intentando hacer bromas que me causa gracia y me contagio.

Es hora de apagar las velas, pero no creo que nos callemos por un rato.

.

.

.

Luego de dar vueltas por el castillo, por fin veo a Wolfram sentado en una de las mesas del exterior. He tenido suerte, lo he visto de casualidad cuando volvia hacia la oficina. Doy un rodeo por el jardín y subo las escaleras hacia el descanso de a dos escalones.

—Ah, Wolf, aquí estabas. Te he estado buscando, pero no estabas en la habitación ni en el taller.

Él levanta la vista de los documentos desparramados y coloca la pluma en el tintero, estaba llenando alguna clase de inventario. —Preferí tomar algo de aire fresco, como para cambiar de ambiente.

—Hay buena luz en el despacho, o puedes usar la mesa del balcón si quieres.

—Creo que ya es suficiente que acapare la habitación y la cama todas las noches —dice sonriendo, se le nota un tanto soñoliento.

Me siento en la silla libre y echo un vistazo mas de cerca inclinándome hacia sus cosas, es una lista sobre sillas, mesas y otras cosas por el estilo. Pasando las hojas hay mas listas con objetos como cubiertos, adornos... Es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que hay aquí, ¿de verdad es todo necesario? Los números me impresionan un poco. Comienzo a preocuparme por cuanto vamos a gastar en esto.

No puedo mencionar eso. Si fuera mi decisión, creo que a mi boda asistirán como mucho cincuenta personas, y tendría que ser creativo con las invitaciones. Lo más caro probablemente seria abundante carne para el plato principal, y una ducha de cerveza para cumplir una de mis tontas fantasías.

Aunque pensándolo bien, podrían haber mas invitados, pero el noventa por ciento del lado de la familia de Wolfram. Pero como esto es una Boda Real, básicamente el reino entero está invitado.

Esto es solo la recepción privada, pero también hay otros miles de preparativos que no comprendo de los cuales se encarga Günter. Es todo para una especie de feria en el pueblo, en cierto momento se espera que hagamos un desfile por las calles principales. Ha habido una guerra a capa y espada para decidir quien se encargaría de que, pero Wolfram tampoco puede hacer todo.

—No me molesta que continúes en el despacho.

—No quiero interrumpir los pocos momentos en los que te aplicas a tu trabajo como un rey digno.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Si apenas se te nota presente cuando estás sumergido en esto, no se si es que no lo notas, pero te he visto estar horas en la misma posición en silencio. Me preocuparía si no fuera que haces lo mismo cuando dibujas o pintas.

Hay una lista de comida, esta resulta mas interesante. Puedo obtener algunos adelantos de que voy a poder disfrutar a futuro. Oh, aquí está, platos principales, y carnes. Hay muchos de mis platillos favoritos, ¡me siento afortunado!

—Además, he estado pensando de nuevo sobre esto y no me gusta que tengas que encargarte de todo solo. Tiene que haber algo con lo que pueda ayudar, transcribir las listas, o cualquier otra cosa que sea un trabajo como de secretario. No puedo elegir el color de los floreros pero debería involucrarme mas. He tenido una idea.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?

—Quiero que haya algo que solo Greta pueda hacer. ¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre algunas tradiciones de la Tierra? No es estrictamente japonés, pero en las bodas occidentales hay niños que llevan los anillos, es un trabajo especial.

—Los mazokus no acostumbramos a usar eso —retruca Wolf y se corrige enseguida—, pero si quieres podemos tener anillos.

—No me importan los anillos, aunque bueno, seria lógico... No importa, podemos discutir eso luego. ¿No hay alguna tradición de ese estilo en la cual Greta pueda participar?

—Bueno, hay muchas actividades, creo que ya ha organizado con Anissina para la carrera.

—¿...Carrera?

—Mm, si , la guerra rojo sangre de familias.

—Rojo sangre... ¿Ah...? ¡Greta es muy chica para eso! Es una boda, porque estamos hablando de guerra, ugh, me da mala espina.

—Calma Yuuri, es solo un evento, la confrontación no es en serio. ¿No habías dicho que en ese lugar del de donde vienes también lo hacen? El fusteval escoo-esco-laar.

—Estás pronunciando todo mal de nuevo, ah, no, lo siento haz como si no hubiera dicho eso, ha sido descortés. ¡Pero, estoy aliviado! Así que es solo como los juegos de un festival escolar, como la guerra de caballos y eso.

Wolfram asiente y yo, que he seguido mirando la lista de comida, cambio de tema radicalmente otra vez. El hambre está haciendo líos con mi cerebro.

—Y ya se que decidimos el itinerario de la fiesta y todo, pero nunca te pregunte si querías hacerlo aquí. Es decir, tal vez siempre soñaste con festejar tu boda en tu base, digo, tu casa.

—Pero estamos en casa.

Lo dice tan casual que me hace trastabillar las palabras por un momento. Estoy un poquito contento.

—Ah, si, claro, estamos en casa. Pero me refería a tu otra casa.

—Oh, estás hablando de Bielefeld.

—Aun no eres el Lord de tu territorio, pero desde hace años lo representas oficialmente y tarde o temprano terminas por serlo. Viajas allá a veces, pero... No se si decir que ha quedado algo abandonado. Cuidar a la familia es importante.

.

.

.

He conseguido vacaciones, ¡viva yo!

Oh, no, claro que ese no era mi plan desde el principio. Esto es mas bien una visita oficial... no, es una visita familiar. Haber venido a Bielefeld tiene sus beneficios pero igualmente sus responsabilidades.

—Padre...

—Es mi tío —agrega Wolfram luego de un silencio.

Rayos, apenas he llegado y ya he metido la pata. Que vergüenza.

.

.

.

El día de mi boda llega tan rápido que encontrarme parado en medio de la fiesta me toma por sorpresa.

Me he pasado casi dos meses intentando ayudar a Wolfram a organizar esto, pero ahora que veo el lugar decorado me siento ajeno, hay tantas cosas extrañas de las que no estaba al tanto.

Pero mi gula gana a mi nerviosismo y de repente estoy parado al lado de la comida viéndola de soslayo. Hay muchas cosas apetitosas, pero me siento atraído por la gran torta en el centro de todos los postres. Siendo que es mi boda, debería probar mi torta de casamiento ¿verdad? Incluso si no soy aficionado a los dulces, es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida.

—Yuuri, ¿...qué estas...?

—Mmm... Oye Wolf, esto está realmente bueno, a ti que te fanatizan los dulces, deberías probarlo sin dudas.

—No puedo creerlo.

—¿Gue asa? —Ah, eso no ha sido de lo mas refinado, no debo hablar con la boca llena.

—Cuanto ha pasado desde que comenzó la reunión, ¿treinta seugndos? —Wolfram se lleva la mano a la frente—. Parece que es imposible que no metas la pata.

—¡¿Y ahora qué hice?! —pregunto con temor, cesando cualquier movimiento.

—Ese es el "pastel del alma de la abundancia", no se supone que nadie lo toque. Si se lo hace son setenta años de maña suerte y desgracia en el matrimonio.

—...

¿Por qué me has dejado solo Conrart? ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Wolf pueda deprimirse estoy sirviendo una poción triple en otro plato y se la extiendo.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Come, vamos, no lo pienses —le indico mientras me termino lo que quedaba del mio—. Si ya he empezado entonces sigamos. ¡Oye tú! El de ahí, si, ¿quieres pastel?, toma. Y tu también, ¿quien mas quiere?

—¿..Qué estas haciendo? ¿Yuuri?

—Ya lo arruinamos —le digo por lo bajo—, así que lo mejor es eliminar la evidencia. ¡Necesito ayuda aquí! No tiene que quedar nada de esto en como... mm, veinte minutos.

Murata aparece enseguida y no hace preguntas innecesarias sino que me sigue el juego. Murakenzu time. Josak no pierde tiempo en unirse.

Mas allá de las tradiciones, si el Maou y el Daikenja lo piden, la gente hará lo que sea, no es problema deshacerse de un pastel en cuestión de minutos. No se si esto arreglara lo que he hecho, pero al menos Wolf está riendo y eso me basta para sentirme contento.

.

.

.

La dichosa carrera consta de dos bandos, su lado y el mio, todos se amontonan en el medio. Las reglas son simples, ambos tenemos que sortear todos los obstáculos y encontrarnos, si el y yo nos tomamos de las manos se acaba el juego. Wolf me ha contado que si somos muy malos en esto, la gente nos dejara ganar en pos de las apariencias para que el resultado sea tierno, pero mi espíritu deportivo me impide no tomarlo en serio.

Toda la gente que apenas conozco son mis enemigos. Ah, ese es su profesor de arte, y creo que esa es una matrona de la que alguna vez me ha contado. La cantidad de adultos es variada, peor también hay gente joven y me pesa no saber quienes son la mayoría de ellos. Siempre me ha alegrado que Wolf tenga amigos, pero tal vez debería haber puesto mas esfuerzo en socializar con ellos durante estos años.

Como sea, el extraño sonido de una corneta marca el inicio, para mi sorpresa la confrontación es igual a como intentar comprar algo un día de ofertas en un supermercado. Todos me gritan algo e intentan convencerme de no avanzar, tirando de mi ropa o jalando de mis brazos, incuso los niños se me suben por las piernas. ¿Qué? ¿Me piden dinero, u objetos que llevo encima? ¿Debería dejarles algo...? no hay tiempo, las pocas pertenencias que tenia encima las entrego en el camino con tal de avanzar persona por persona, con amabilidad o empujando decididamente, no hay que dudar.

No puedo seguir tirando de los niños pero no van a soltarme. A medio camino pierdo las fuerzas de la risa, pero gracias al cielo mis contrincantes se sienten de la misma manera.

Wolfram está a unos metros y soy yo el que logra deshacerse del peso extra para alcanzarlo. Al parecer él lo ha tenido difícil porque de mi lado ha quedado Anissina con alguna clase de aparato loco. Günter... Lord von Christ está diligentemente colgado de sus pies sin intenciones de soltarle, pareciera el ultimo aliento con tal de parar esta boda. Wolf no tiene la paciencia para no pisar su cabeza a ultimo momento, siento pena por él pero hemos logrado el cometido y nos damos una brazos amistoso de felicitaciones.

.

.

.

Como hemos superado la prueba graciosa y hemos tenido un reencuentro conmovedor en medio de una multitud, ahora podemos pasar a la ceremonia.

Esto es lo que realmente me pone nervioso, no soy bueno con esta clase de eventos. Tengo el estomago revuelto y ni siquiera soy capaz de ver a Wolfram a los ojos sin sentirme incomodo. No es por él, es toda esa situación la que me pone de los nervios. Todas las miradas se concentran en mi nuca y estoy tenso.

Cuando Wolfram toma mi mano, mis dedos aun tiemblan como una hoja. —Relájate Yuuri.

—Mira quien habla...

Aunque intente mantener la compostura, se que está tan o mas nervioso que yo.

La ceremonia no consta de muchos pasos, pero todo toma su tiempo y se extiende mucho mas de lo que me gustaría. Aunque, de cierto modo esos entre tiempos hacen que pueda reunir un poco de valor y calmarme. Respira, inhala, exhala. No sea que me desmaye el día de mi boda frente a quinientas personas que apenas conozco y unos cuantos paparazzis.

Así como en el día que fui coronado tuve que meter la mano en el mausoleo de Shinou tras la cascada, tenemos que realizar un gesto similar, pero ambos extendemos las palmas frente al otro, entrelazamos los dedos y las llevamos tras el agua juntos.

Al principio me relajo pensando que no pasara nada raro, pero el extraño tacto de dedos fantasmas sobre nuestros puños me eriza los cabellos. Wolf y yo nos miramos y apretamos los labios sin decir nada. Él está ahí después de todo. Auch, el pellizco sobre la parte sensible de mi mano duele como el demonio.

Tras ignorar el incidente y retirar nuestras manos, las levantamos en el aire en el típico acto de victoria tras la aprobación de Shinou. No podemos decir que de verdad ha pasado algo.

Ulrike nos hace volver a enfrentarnos y comienzo a dudar, ¿que es lo que seguía? Ella habla pero no la estoy escuchando realmente, incluso si parece amable, su tono es un tanto monótono. Esta parte es demasiado formal.

Una estúpida duda me ataca. Si esto es comparable a una boda extrajera, este es el momento del beso, ¿no es asi? Um... un... beso. Frente a todo este publico... Nunca lo había pensado.

Oh no, si comienzo a marearme iré a parar al piso. ¡¿Pero qué debería hacer?! Si se supone que termine con un beso... ¡¿qué debería hacer?! No es como si fuera mi primer beso, ¡pero...!

No lo pienso, para cuando ella termina de hablar y en silencio volteamos hacia la multitud me inclino hacia él tras unos tensos segundos de silencio. Mis labios apenas tocan su mejilla por una fracción de segundos, que es lo que he alcanzado a encontrar en mi camino, y vuelvo a mi posición mirado a la multitud con labios apretados y seguramente rojo como un tomate.

Esto es demasiado para un joven japones.

Lo primero que escucho son las quejas de los paparazzis en la primera fila, ha sido demasiado rápido para ellos. Siguen los vitores del público, comenzando por el frente y extendiéndose hacia el fondo de la sala de piedra. Murata me mira con sorna y Conrart está aplaudiendo con demasiado esmero mientras Josak muestra una dentadura perfecta y su sonrisa de Roger Rabit. Los ignoro, así como Günter al cual solo escucho gemir en mi cabeza porque el rugido del resto tapa cualquier sonido, o la media sonrisa de Gwendal. Ni hablar de la demasiado emocionada madre y nuestra hija.

¿Puede que no haya sido tan malo? Espero no haber cometido ninguna atrocidad cultural nuevamente...

De repente Wolfram tira de mi brazo y me abraza por los hombros. No puedo mas que responder con fuerza rodeando su pecho con los míos. No se cual es el portocolo en este momento, pero responderé a cualquier cosa que el desee. Cuando se aleja de mí sonríe, su cabello del color de la miel se ondea y sus blancos dientes relucen en esa sonrisa que me corta el pulso.

Cielos, de verdad que eres hermoso.

.

.

.

Si estaba temeroso de las muestras de cariño publicas, bueno... Esto es inesperado.

Al enfilar hacia la salida he recibido abrazos y felicitaciones por demás enérgicas de todo el mundo, incluso de gente que no conozco. Wolfram ha sido separado de mi de inmediato, al parecer es otra clase de costumbre porque la gente se ha vuelto a dividir en dos bandos para acapararnos. ¿O tal vez solo han elegido a su favorito? No lo sé.

La siguiente cosa extraña es que se me extienden un par de cubiertos. Estoy reticente a tocarlos porque mi ultimo recuerdo es que levantar un cuchillo del piso significa aceptar un duelo. Pero a la cuchara, el tenedor y el resto del juego se siguen una taza de té, una jarra e incluso la tetera. No se que pasa pero de repente tengo un servicio de mesa completo en los brazos que peligra con caer en cualquier momento. ¿Alguien podría darme la bandeja? Estoy de frac negro, así que cambiar de roles a un mozo no es un problema.

De un momento a otro, la multitud me guía por un único camino, para encontrarme con Wolfram que tiene una cantidad de cosas similares en las manos. No se bien que rayos pasa hasta que el susurra rápidamente.

—Es para la buena suerte, lo tuyo es mio y lo mio es tuyo, nunca va a faltar comida en la mesa.

Ah, claro. Aunque es discutible siendo que su familia tiene literalmente un inodoro de oro y que... bueno, yo soy el rey de este país. Pero quien soy para discutir todas las tradiciones...

—Ah-auch, OYE... AGH ¡Basta! ¡¿Pero que les pasa...?! ¡Wolf...! ¡¿qué esta pasando?!

—¡No lo se! —me responde cubriéndose el rostro de los proyectiles, automáticamente me coloco en frente de él.

—¡Felicidades su majestad, su excelencia!

—¡Que vivan los novios! ¡Su Majestad, Excelencia Wolfram, felicidades!

—Sizemore, Dacascos, pero que rayos... ¿Tú también Chevalier? ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo, idiotas?! —Una especie de pepino se estampa directo en medio de mi cara.

—Pero si le estamos felicitando, Su Majestad.

—Aun queda una cesta completa.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Qué clase de verdura rara... no, qué clase de malentendido es este?

Conociendo a los mazokus... No, buen, no se que esperar. ¿Querrán decirme algo específicamente con los pepinos?

—Lady Anissina lo ha dicho,que en el país natal de Su Majestad hay ciertas costumbres, y queríamos hacer algo especial para incluir sus tradiciones.

—¡Que yo sepa ninguna dice que me revoleen pepinos a la cara! ¿Es esta alguna clase de indirecta? Porque si lo es me lo voy a tomar personal...

—Calma Shibuya —me hace a un lado Murata. De verdad que el golpe que me han dado antes ha dolido, que bueno que yo estaba adelante y no Wolfram.

—Es un alfinoz Su Majestad.

¿Qué rayos es un alfinoz?

—Oh — interrumpe Conrart que apenas ha llegado, al parecer deben habernos seguido de cerca luego de la ceremonia—. Puede ser que en vez de alfinoz... ¿fuera arroz?

—Oh... —hago una pausa sorprendido—. OH... No me digas que... ¡Arroz, es arroz lo que se arroja en las bodas extrajeras, por el amor de dios! ¿A quién se le ocurre otra cosa? Además, soy japonés, ¿entienden? ¡Japonés!

—Vaya, ¿arroz? ¿Lo hubieras pensado? —pregunta Dacascos a Sizemore y Chevalier.

—Pues... no se que decir...

—No he cuestionado porque quien sabe, es otro mundo y todo.

—Dacky, ¿qué estas haciendo...? No me digas que... Oh, no. ¡¿Estás causando problemas a Su Majestad y Su Excelencia otra vez?! Le ruego nos disculpe.

La forma en que Amblin lo observa me da un panorama de lo difícil que podría ponerse esta de estar casado. No quiero ni siquiera comentar algo que lo pueda volver peor.

—Mmm, no-no es problema.

—Estas cosas pasan —dice Wolfram apresuradamente.

—¿Cierto Wolf? Ah, oye, ¿no era que teníamos que ir para allá?

—¡Si! ¿Qué te has quedado mirando Yuuri, apresúrate, es hora de volver al castillo, nos están esperando para le primer baile.

—Claro, cierto, ¡nos vemos!

La huida estratégica ha sido un éxito. Alejo de mi mente cualquier pronostico de que me pase como a Dacascos en un par de años.

.

.

Wolfram tiene mala cara y me acompaña porque lo he obligado, iba a venir solo pero siendo que esto es cosa de dos, decidí que tenia que estar presente. La habitación donde se celebró la ceremonia está casi vacía, todos han ido hacia el castillo y nosotros tendríamos que hacerlo también pronto.

Murata se encargó de que solo quedaran un par de guardias dentro, pero él desapareció tan pronto como pudo sin que pueda siquiera preguntarle si iba a venir. Está claro que siguen en malos términos, y no es que yo adore la idea de verlo ahora, pero no quería ser mal educado.

Después de todo, estamos usando su templo.

Estando frente a la cascada donde hace unas horas metimos la mano, no se bien que hacer y me aclaro la garganta antes de hablar. —Oye, ¿estás ahí o...?

Wolfram me hace a un lado exasperado y me mira con la típica cara de reproche, me doy cuenta que es porque no seguí los protocolos o algo cuando continua. —Su Majestad Shinou, vinimos por una audiencia, si estás ahi, por favor sal.

—Oh, ¿una audiencia? Interesante elección de palabras, siendo que acaban de echarse una fiesta completa en mi casa por así decirlo.

Lo sabia, está enojado. Es un pequeño detalle que nunca pedimos permiso oficialmente para algo más que la ceremonia.

—Si cuenta para el récord, Ulrike estaba contenta.

—Ella se pone contenta de nada, una boda, pff, echaría la casa por la ventana solo de escuchar algo como salido de esas novelas que lee. Por supuesto que dejaría a media capital correr por el patio de este lugar si se trata de eso.

—¿Vas a aparecer o no?

—Vaya temperamento, ¿que pasó con la modestia de recién? —comenta el susodicho ante el comentario sin filtros de Wolf y la figura etérea finalmente se materializa saliendo del agua.

No se ve tan solido como la ultima vez que nos encontramos, no es un cuerpo físico.

—¿Qué maryoku estás usando?

—El tuyo —me responde y asiento. Me alegro que no haya elegido a Wolfram—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Como siempre, ni el ni yo nos destacamos por nuestros modales. Él parece querer comerse el mundo, y yo... a mi simplemente no me importa. A pesar de que podría tener mil y un razones, de hecho no lo odio... no tanto. Tengo sentimientos encontrados.

Como sea, no he venido a debatir nuestra relación.

—Gracias.

Mi repentina muestra de gratitud lo deja sin palabras, así como a Wolfram. Creí que él tal vez él me apresuraría a levantarme, pero no lo hace. ¿Es una reverencia aceptable ya que este hombre es prácticamente el Dios de este reino?

Luego del silencio y el tiempo muerto, considero que es suficiente y no agrego mas nada. Shinou suspira soberbio como siempre, pero llego a notar que no se le da bien estas situaciones. Me recuerda un tanto a Wolf en eso.

—De nada —masculla e intenta hacer pasar un gesto de duda como si hubiera querido frotarse la barbilla adrede—. Si eso es todo, entonces me gustaría que terminaran de desalojar mi templo.

—Ya no queda nadie, solo nosotros y un par de soldados.

—Bine. Ah, y dile a ese a él que pase a verme, voy a estar esperando con té.

—Lo haré, pero no puedo prometer que venga.

—Hmp.

No hay mucho mas que decir, así que doy media vuelta, Wolf me sigue.

—Lo siento por arrastrarte a esto —me disculpo en voz baja, ahora veo que no era del todo necesario que estuviera presente.

—Si te hace feliz —es lo único que responde. No puedo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Ah —interrumpe la voz a nuestras espaldas—, y felicidades por el matrimonio.

Me doy la vuelta para hacer un comentario, pero ya no hay nadie.

Supongo que no hace falta decir que cuidaré de su descendiente ni nada parecido. Tampoco creo que le importe tanto después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

.

.

.

—Tsk, ese tipo. Ya te lo digo Shibuya, solo está encaprichado porque no fue invitado formalmente a la boda.

—Eeeeh —me asombro—, ¿osea que no es la actitud tsundere que heredó Wolf, sino que es mas parecido a los cuentos infantiles donde no se invita al indeseado? Oh, no, ¿no terminaban mal esas historias? Algo sobre maldecir al primogénito... ¡Greta!

—No digas tonterías Yuuri, ni tu ni yo podemos tener ningún primogénito, ambos somos hombres.

—Pero Greta es oficialmente nuestra hija, ¿no la hace eso la primogénita de algún modo?

—No creo que eso funcione así en este caso. Y si así fuera, no hay forma de que deje que ese tipo le haga nada.

Antes que diga nada, Murata comenta. —Probablemente lo unico que le atrajo fue la palabra guerra. No importa de que tipo sea, esas cosas le encantan.

—Ah, ¿esa falsa confrontacion? Pero de ser asi tendria que elegir un bando... te imaginas Wolf, con tu ancestro presente, no se que pensar... probablemente se desataria el caos. Y teniendo el original Maou de tu lado, no hubiera tenido chances, hasta hubiera perdido mérito al comparar reyes...

—Eso es imposible.

No se si se refiere a la aparición de Shinou o a lo otro, pero su actitud decidida y su mirada encendida hacen que me emociones al sospechar que habla de mi.

—Bueno, bueno, se están yendo de tema. Si ni siquiera puede materializarse en frente de la gente, es obvio que no iba a ser invitado. Déjenlo que siga llorando encerrado como el hikkikomori que es.

—Que malo Muramura. Por cierto, te ha invitado a tomar té.

—¡Pues que espere sentado!

.

.

.

Gracias Günter, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Esas horribles clases de baile que he padecido tanto han dado sus frutos... o eso quiero creer.

Este es ese momento importante frente al público que me da algo de pena, pero que es muy necesario. El primer baile de los recién casados. No se puede decir mas que Wolf es increíble en esto, no solo baila bien, cosa que ya sabia, sino que no tiene el pánico escénico que yo si tengo.

Lo peor fue antes de empezar, me sudaban las manos y estaba muy nervioso, creo que no he podido engañar a nadie. Ver a Conrart sonreírme a lo lejos y hacerme una seña con el pulgar fue peor, ¡eso no me ayuda para nada!

Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a sentirme mas calmado. Al no haber cometido errores, no dar un traspié apenas empezamos como temí que podía pasarme, y habiendo bailado ya mas de media pieza correctamente, me siento contento. Creo que parte de esa felicidad se me nota en el cuerpo, es fácil perderme en mis pensamientos y la sonrisa de Wolf durante el resto de la canción.

Solo queda al parte final, esos pasos que se me complican y salen bien, una vuelta, y pose.

Y a continuación los abucheos. Ya lo sabia, pero igualmente mi corazón se rompe un poquito. Tengo que recodar que ese es el gesto de "estoy tan conmovido que quiero compartir este momento con su majestad Shinou". Pero es un tanto... raro.

Wolfram lo disfruta porque él comprende la costumbre como algo positivo, pero yo busco fugazmente con la mirada a Greta. Ella y yo compartimos el sentimiento, justo al igual que aquel musical para el colegio donde participamos en familia.

Es algo así como uno de nuestros tantos pequeños secretos que Wolf no entiende. Me pregunto que tonterías comparten ellos de las cuales yo no se nada.

.

.

.

La noche es sumamente agradable, parado en el balcón de mi habitación disfruto de la brisa después de este día agitado y lleno de emociones. Me siento cansado, pero mi mente está inquieta y llena de recuerdos que volverán a mi siempre.

Aunque no soy un gran bebedor, me he traído aquí una ultima copa de uno de los vinos al que le tome el gusto durante el día.

Cuando Wolfram entra es como si nuestros papeles se hubieran invertido. Usualmente es él quien se recuesta contra la barda a disfrutar el paisaje de los jardines mientras bebe.

Esto me da la leve sensación de que las cosas si han cambiado. Muy lentamente, pero lo han hecho.

El cabello mojado de Wolf se ve mas pesado, pero aun así reluce hermosamente bajo la luz nocturna. Vuelvo la mirada al cielo un momento. —La luna está hermosa esta noche.

Su sonrisa tan especial no podría ser mejor respuesta, la camisa blanca recién puesta de manera descuidada le da una apariencia algo etérea. Se acerca y toma lugar detrás mio, pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apoyando el rostro sobre mi hombro. Observa el cielo conmigo.

El silencio no es pesado. Siendo una persona que proviene de una familia cálida y bulliciosa, a veces me resultaba raro que no conversáramos, pero he aprendido a apreciar estos momentos. El viento frío se siente bien sobre mi piel en contraste con la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Sabes Wolf —no puedo evitar interrumpir el momento—, nunca te he agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Ni si quiera te caía bien al principio, y aun así siempre estuviste para guiarme como rey, viajando hasta la otra punta del mapa para encontrarme siempre que me metía en líos... ¡Incluso me salvaste la vida dos, no, tres veces! Aun no se como es que aparecías siempre que lo necesitaba. Las cosas han cambiado mucho y en realidad no parece haber pasado tanto tiempo.

Su risa es amortiguada contra mi cuerpo y sus manos presionan con un poco mas de fuerza. —Cuanto he tenido que esperar para oír eso —se jacta con humor—, y todo lo que he tenido que pasar —suspira—. ¿Sabes cuánto me haces preocupar a veces?

—Lo se —me da un poco de pena pensar que nunca pude responder a ese típico reclamo—. Ah, lo siento por eso. Por todo, supongo.

—Está bien, mientras estés contento.

—Últimamente dices mucho eso.

Y no se que decir realmente en respuesta. A veces la comunicación es complicada y las diferencias culturales también, pero he hecho mis avances respecto a eso.

Wolf me hace espacio para que me gire y dejo la copa sobra el barandal, coloco una mano sobre su pecho y quedamos en una posición que seria perfecta para un baile. Nuestros narices se tocan cuando apoyo mi frente contra la suya.

Hay otro silencio placentero. Se siente cálido pero agitado. Como el latir de nuestros corazones juntos.

—Gracias.

—De nada —me dice Wolf de forma suave.

Me gustaría voltear hacia el cielo una ultima vez, pero termino por formar la imagen en mi mente con los ojos cerrados, prefiriendo disfrutar este beso.

Ciertamente la luna está hermosa esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.** **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Una nota, que tal vez es innecesaria, pero el que avisa no traiciona. Esa ultima parte donde Yuuri habla de la luna hermosa es una clara referencia a la comparacion poética japonesa de "la luna está hermosa esta noche = te amo". Ultimamente estoy abusando de esa referencia, pero es que me encanta jaja.


End file.
